Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure!
"We connect with each other, from world to world and past to future!" -Official tagline for Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! (レゾナンス ♡ プリキュア！) is a fan series by Cure Alumi, and serves as a spin-off to Datte DATE! Pretty Cure. The motif focuses on monsters and time, with themes of allowing change in your life and accepting others for their own differences. Story "With connections '''enhanced', near and far, let's blossom to the royal future! Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure!" '''Andō Aimi' and Hatanaka Konomi have surprised Asakiri by appearing from a forest, neither of them willing to give any explanation. In fact, the two are from Hallow’s Eve, a paradise for monsters that had once been under attack, and they have been sent to Earth to learn more about human behaviors. Luckily, their first source of life begins with an encounter with a tomb, where Tsugaru Chika awakens from a long slumber, and accidentally reveals her powers to the duo after realizing that she is from the past. Shortly after meeting, a member of the Holy Trinity appears and summons a Tabigen to search for Chika! But no one else understands why they are after her. As they run from the threat, they run into the tanuki-like fairy Imhotep and the bear-like fairy Amunet, who also wield an interesting set of powers and, despite their amnesiac behaviors, feel a connection with Aimi and Konomi, resulting in the birth of Cure Pulse and Cure Spring to battle against the enemy and protect young Chika! ...But between combating human life with a magical girl life, there are, rather peculiar, mysteries that remain to be discovered... Characters Pretty Cures Andō Aimi (安藤あいみ)/'A.I.M.I.'/'Cure Pulse' (キュアパルス) *Voiced by: Iwami Manaka *Intro: “Resound! From my metal heart, Cure Pulse!” Aimi is a relatively calm robot girl, allowing her to act as the commander of the trio. Because of her backstory and “cliche” intelligence, she is attracted by other students in an attempt to use her for tutoring --- surprisingly, she finds a sense of enjoyment when interacting with them, and doesn’t seem to mind if anyone discovers her true identity (she discovered how much humans love and use robots in life and movies, anyway). Emotionally, however, she is still trying to learn, often leading to moments of “confusion” or “absence from reality,” whether she is trying to calculate or understand something...which also carries to the battlefield. Hatanaka Konomi (畑中このみ)/'Filis' (フィリス)/'Cure Spring' (キュアスプリング) *Voiced by: Kawase Maki *Intro: “Bloom! Bringing new life to you, Cure Spring!” Konomi is one to take pride of their body swapper identity, being a monster who has not appeared in the past. In fact, their pride is so large that they dream of working with plants, partially due to their willingness to learn more about themself. Unfortunately, coming into contact with plants is prone to revealing their identity, and they are not (usually) prepared, resulting in a mild temper if they do transform. Despite this, they are considered a “best friend” to the others, willing to excite them; the classroom is another story, being unfamiliar with human nature, so expect them to be in the seat in the corner. Tsugaru Chika (津軽ちか)/'Cure History' (キュアヒストリー) *Voiced by: Shintani Ryoko *Intro: “Hark! Writing the best timeline, Cure History!” Chika is regarded to be royalty of her time, perhaps from several centuries ago, although she refuses to discuss her own past; she explains about a curse put on her generation, but she gives no other backstory. While being well-mannered is one thing, she still has to get through her naivety, anxiety, and lack of knowledge about the modern era, and as a result is alienated by the outside society (with Aimi and Konomi being her only friends). Oddly, her reputation doesn’t seem to affect her extracurricular life, and pursuits a role as a baton twirler in her school’s band, with music being her reason for joining. Allies Imhotep (イムホテップ) *Voiced by: (TBA) One of Chika's guardians from the past who was struck with amnesia. He's a bit absent-minded, to say the least, but generally an excitable tanuki to be around. There are the issues of being too bold and sometimes, even gullible, and would much rather focus on fixing his own faults, but that doesn't stop him from supporting the others. His powers are still weak, like Amunet, and shapeshifting into his human form takes some time to get used to. Amunet (アミューネット) *Voiced by: (TBA) One of Chika's guardians from the past who was struck with amnesia. Villains Holy Trinity (三位一体) *'Ash' (アッシュ) **Voiced by: (TBA) The fierce demon-like Ash, while supposedly powerful, is the least trusted of the trio. He would prefer to be the leader, but his tendency to scold the others for the smallest mistakes pushes him away from further interaction, and often appears in battle on his own. He can use his tail to "sting" the Cures, causing a flare to activate inside the target and temporarily stun them. *'Daji' (ダジ) **Voiced by: (TBA) *'Tsuka' (ツカ) **Voiced by: (TBA) Tabigen (タビゲン) *Voiced by: (TBA) The monsters used by the Holy Trinity to attack in order to find Chika, these dark creatures are awakened from various inventions (both old and new) with gears. Others Minerva (ミネルバ) *Voiced by: (TBA) The current ruler of Hallow's Eve, and the eldest daughter of Felicia. She seems to be handling her position well, but there are no reasons given for sending A.I.M.I. and Filis to Earth, nor why she selected those two, besides wanting them to explore more of the human world. Not much is known of her current status. Movie Characters Shiku (しく) *Voiced by: (TBA) Items Echo Engine (エコーエンジン) Aimi’s and Konomi’s transformation device, which resembles a small panel with elaborate design, and is styled after each character’s abilities. Being voice-activated (to the delight of Konomi), it is also portable, and can stick to the holder’s body. Minute Glace Dial (マイニュートグラッセダイヤル) Chika's transformation device, which resembles an old sundial with details of clockwork. Aluminium Shield (アルミシールド) One of Cure Pulse's items, installed into her Cure outfit and can be used both for herself and to protect others. Evergreen Collection (エバーグリーンコレクション) The set of items that Cure Spring can utilize for both side and purification attacks. Spellmaker Flute (スペルメーカーフルート) Cure History's primary attack item, used to summon purification magic while in battle. Locations Asakiri (朝霧) The town in Japan where the characters live; it's pretty close to the ocean, but only once was it hit by a tsunami, with its name instead derived from a common weather pattern seen in the city: foggy mornings (which almost always happen). *'Palm-Palm Paradise' (パームパームパラダイス) A rising restaurant in town that specializes in tropical dishes, especially Hawaiian-themed dishes, and promotes itself with a cheery atmosphere. Hallow's Eve (ハローのイブ) A world previously introduced, this is considered a paradise to monsters, as well as the birthplace of Aimi and Konomi. Many years prior to the story, the world was attacked, and is still in the process of being rebuilt. Episodes I'll add more when I come up with something here and there... Movies Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! Movie: "One Up!" is the Secret Code! (映画 レゾナンス ♡ プリキュア！ 「ワンアップ！」は秘密のコード！) Trivia *Alumi prefers this over Datte DATE! which explains the new plot points and somewhat different continuity to the original. *Despite Alumi's attempts at trying to include a fourth Cure midway through, she decided to make the character villainous instead, who is yet to be introduced. *One concept introduced to monsters is a trigger to shift between human and monster forms (Aimi's trigger involves an emotional overload, while Konomi's trigger involves plant contact); this is inspired by how the main characters transform into mermaids in H2O: Just Add Water. Gallery The following link has other future information for the series that will be added in the future. To start with current character references (all involving the main trio), go here and start at page 4! This link will be removed once more "official" profiles are added. One day the other two will see the light...oof. Polls FOR SCIENCE!™ Okay so who is the best Cure? Or...at least your favorite? Andō Aimi/Cure Pulse Hatanaka Konomi/Cure Spring Tsugaru Chika/Cure History Category:Fanseries